Name: Akatsuki Status: Spies to be
by K Kat08
Summary: the akatsuki are normal students going to school. but what happens when a new girl arrives and carries a secret? and they follow her to find out? only to end up being in the middle of it. R&R hidanxoc, deidaraxoc, sasorixoc  rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to fanfiction so don't blame me if you don't like it, like they say don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the Akatsuki… sadly, nor do I own Saki and Rukia they belong to my very good friend luckydog10heart. I only own Chaisse and the other oc's that pop up while I'm writing. Now ON WITH THE STORY!  
><span>

Oh and because I'm a very lazy person I may not always type out the disclaimer and instead I will tell you to go to this page for it

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

"_**earpiece" **_

-somewhere in a secure location-

A man in the shadows of the room sat in his chair, the only light source, a lamp on his desk, revealing his hands, while the rest of his body was hidden within the darkness. Across the room from him stood a girl at the age of 17, she had long black hair with natural blonde streaks flowing down to her waist, with her bangs over her right eye. Her pale skin contrasted her deep violet eyes that nicely showed the gold around her pupil.

"here's your mission," the unnamed man said handing her an envelope that had 'CLASSIFIED' written in bold letters on it, "all the info you need is there, including who will assist you, I want this mission to be done carefully without any faults, if anyone else knows about this there will surely be trouble, report to me once you have completed it, you are dismissed. Oh! don't open it before you get to your room.''

"Yes sir," she said, and walked out of the room after grabbing the folder.  
>When she got to her room, she carefully pulled out all the info from within the envelope. Carefully reading over the data her eyes widen.<p>

"No, no, no, NO!" she screamed with each no getting louder till she could be heard all across the base.

-PRESENT TIME-

'BRIIING!' the loud ring echoed through the long hallways followed by the sounds of footstep filling into classrooms. This sound was signaling the beginning of school. Soon the crowded hallways were replaced by silence.

No one was in sight…. Except for one ….. it was the girl with black hair and blonde streaks. '_I swear I hate zero for assigning me this mission' _she thought to herself, 'when_ I see him he is so dead, not to mention he made me wear this ridiculous uniform!' _ she continued to trudge down the halls, in a red pleated skirt that was a little too short for her liking, she wore a red suit like vest and white button down shirt within, and a black tie, with thigh high socks and black flats. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail but left her bangs covering her right eye like always.

Mumbling incoherent words about zero and about how she will destroy this ridiculous piece of clothing called a school uniform. A voice broke her from the constant string of curses she was mumbling from underneath her breath. _**"OI! SHUT UP WILL YA!"**_ the voice cried. "Huh? Wah? Who said that?" She asked out loud. A different voice sighed and said, _**"Chaisse you left your mic and earphone on….. Again!"**_ "Oh sorry Saki, guess I forgot, heh….. heh…." Chaisse said sheepishly.

"_**HEY! What about me! Don't I deserve an apology? I had to listen to you rant while Saki just muted you and read her book!"**_ the earlier voice said.

"No, you don't" chaise said bluntly.

"_**Why?"**_ she asked.

"It's simple Rukia," chaise started, "YOU are in the comfort of clothes that don't make you look like a slut and… because I just don't feel like giving you an apology.'' You could hear the smirk in her voice. Rukia mumbled something along the lines of 'not fair' and 'meanie.'

You could hear Saki sigh again and said, _**"Jeez, just shut up already and get on with the mission, your classroom is around the corner, 5 doors down, it's literature and 3 of the targets are there, now GO! You're wasting enough time already."**_

"Fine," Chaisse grumbled but complied none the less.

Chaisse walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened revealing a man with a beard with an unlit cigar in his mouth. "Um… hi I'm a new student and I….. well… sorta got lost" Chaisse said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Rukia snorted_**, "Wow…. Seriously, Chaisse? That's the best excuse you could make up?" **_

Chaisse's eyes hardened into a glare only to find she can't glare at Saki, simply because SHE WASN'T THERE! "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, I'm Asuma, now please come in and introduce yourself to the rest of the class." He stepped aside to let her enter. As she entered the room she felt all eyes on her. Mainly the guys while all the girls just gave her scornful glares. _'Glad to see they're a welcoming bunch' _she thought sarcastically.

"_**Remember your name is Christina Knight, and if anyone asks you just moved here from…" **_Saki thought for a moment. _**"ARIZONA!" **_Rukia piped in._** "Yeah sure let's go with that," **_Saki said.__

"Class we have a new student today now please introduce yourself," Asuma said returning to his seat at the front of the class.

"Um… hi my name is Ch- Christina Knight," Chaisse caught herself from saying her real name.

"Any questions for miss Knight?" Asuma asked clearly trying to waste time. _'Probably so he could go smoke that joint of his' _she thought.

Much to her displeasure someone actually raised to ask her a question. "Ino," Asuma said.

"I haven't seen you around town before, where you from?" the girl named 'Ino' asked.

"I moved here from Arizona actually," she answered.

"But like aren't people from Arizona like supposed to be like tan?" she said in her awfully horrible high voice, "unless like you're like an Albino," she smirked telling herself that she actually manage to break the new girl and humiliate her.

Chaisse made a mental note to herself saying she was going to kill Rukia for suggesting she came from Arizona. But instead retorted bluntly, "Actually no I'm not an albino."

"Then I guess you're emo cutting yourself all the time, that's why you're so pale," she said standing up flustered that she didn't have this girl ashamed or embarrassed yet.

It took all of Chaisse's strength not to strangle the girl and instead focused on making this 'Ino' girl all flustered up. It's not like she can't hold her own. _'What's the worst can this girl do? Flat iron me to death?' _

"No cuz if I was 'emo' I would have scars on my wrist, but do you see any scars? No, so therefore no I'm not emo,'' chaisse lifted her sleeves up and showed her wrists, perfectly flawless with no scratches or scars, considering that the only permanent scar she's gotten was on her back from that one mission gone bad….. Yeah it's best not to talk about it.

Ino was now completely red in anger and frustration, she made to retort but was cut off by Asuma saying, "ok class that's enough questions, Christina please take your seat beside Hidan,'' Hidan raised his hand with a smirk on his face.

'_**That's one of the targets,'**_ Rukia said through the earpiece. _'Oh so now you decide to talk,' _chaisse thought as she walked over to Hidan. She sat down in her seat and located the other targets, _'Deidara no Iwa and Sasori Akasuna, located now all I have to do is find the others and go to phase 2, this is gonna be one heck of an experience' _she settled down and made herself comfortable for she knew this was gonna be a very interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the naruto characters nor do I own saki and rukia they belong to my nee-chan luckydog10heart. I own only Chaisse and other characters along the way that might pop up.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Earpiece messages"**_

* * *

><p>The class went on but Chaisse didn't really care for literature so she just went on ignoring the teacher and the whole subject. She was about to doze off to la la land when a groan from her side snapped her back to reality. "This is so fucking boring," Hidan sighed.<p>

"Tell me about it," Chaisse/Christina agreed, "I preferably don't give a damn about literature, if I had a choice I wouldn't even be here," she mumbled the last part so he didn't hear.

"Heh," he scoffed, "I like your attitude, I'm Hidan bitch and don't you forget it!," he introduced himself.

"So I've heard," Chaisse said.

'_**That's good, get them to befriend you it'll make our job easier,''**_ Saki said.

'_Just when I thought I finally got rid of you,' _Chaisse mentally rolled her eyes.

"Tell me," Chaisse started, "what's to do around here besides have lectures drilled into your head and just have it slip out of the other end of your ear?" Chaisse asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well besides what you just pointed out, which is damn true by the way," Hidan smirked, "There nothing much…. unless you count mine and my friend's antics."

"I'll be looking out for those for sure," Chaisse said with her own smirk.

'_I think I'm starting to like this mission,' _she thought, 'starting'being the key word.

The bell rang ending the extremely boring class. Chaisse was starting to put her belongings into her bag when two other people joined her and Hidan. "Hi, un,'' a guy blonde with somewhat feminine features greeted. He had long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, some of his hair hung in front of his left eye revealing one crystal blue eye.

"Hello, "she greeted.

"I'm Deidara," he greeted cheekily.

"Christina," she smiled back at him.

"I'm Sasori, I assume you already know Hidan," the guy beside Deidara said, this guy looked a bit young to be in the had red hair and brown eyes looking like they had no interest in whatever he was looking at.

"You could say that," she said.

"Hey what class do you have next?" Deidara asked.

"Um…. chemistry with Mr. Bergen- something," she said looking confused by the really long and complicated name.

(A/N: I actually have a real teacher named Mr. Bergen-Henengouwen (and If you're wondering how I know how to spell that I just guessed and I actually got it right when I looked at my schedule to see if I was right :D ))

"Sweet, un," he cheered, "Sasori and I have that too!" "Well I got history so guess I'll catch you fuckers later!" Hidan said walking away.

The three of them left to go to chemistry and as they were walking to the class, which was on the other side of the school, Deidara decided to pass the time by asking Chaisse questions. "So Christina what school were you in before?" "Uh….." she thought for a moment before Saki shouted, _**'Harland High highschool!' **_

"Harland high highschool," she replied, mentally sighing in relief for Saki's quick thinking.

* * *

><p>Sasori's POV<p>

"Uh… Harland high highschool," she said somewhat in relief, the brat being oblivious didn't notice this I surely did. _'She's hiding something I just know it,' he thought. _

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

"So what do you do for fun?" Deidara continued to ask, after many other questions, and Chaisse hesitating to answer, _'damn this is getting really hard I can't say anything else without revealing my cover,' _she thought in a panic.

"Oh, well…. I guess I just hang out with friends, you know that kind of stuff nothing exiting," she answered.

Deidara nodded in response still completely oblivious. "Oh, hey! We're here!" Deidara said and entered the room with the other two following suit. The three sat down at one table considering each table held three people. The teacher entered and told Chaisse to stand up and introduce herself, after having her do that he told the class to mix a couple of stuff together to make a small explosion. _'hm… Rukia would so like this, only with much more bang'_ Chaisse thought letting Deidara put in some green stuff that she was sure was not supposed to go in but ignored it cuz she wasn't even paying attention to the teacher when he went through the instructions.

She and Sasori didn't even do much; they just sat back and watched the once blue liquid turn red then purple. "Uh… Sasori is that supposed to happen?" Chaisse asked Sasori who was currently reading a book. "What do you mean?" he asked. She pointed at the beaker which Deidara was staring at with a gleeful expression. "No, everybody duck!" Sasori yelled, grabbing Deidara and Chaisse with him.

'BOOM' sounded through the school and the teacher came back rushing in after he left to grab some more beakers from the supply closet. Everybody rose from under the desks looking at the source of the explosion. Then the teacher shouted at everybody to evacuate in case that was toxic.

The three did not get in trouble because Chaisse simply explained that they got the chemicals mixed up and that it was all an accident, ironically enough the teachers bought it and let them off the hook. _'I think Deidara and Rukia will get along just fine' _she smirked.

* * *

><p>The teachers let them out of the office and now it was lunch time and Deidara invited Chaisse to sit with them at lunch. After they got their lunch they sat down at a table that had Hidan already there. "Long time no see bitch!" Hidan greeted sarcastically. "Nice to see you too,'' she returned with the same tone.<p>

"So did you fuckers get in trouble with that little 'incident'?" he said using air quotes. "Nope!" Chaisse said, "I just lied and said that we got the chemicals mixed up. And they bought it" she scoffed.

Others joined the table and the guys introduced her to Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu. They all got along well though some of them didn't even talk during the whole time or just gave a 'hn' as an answer (A/N: gee I wonder who that is *rolls eyes*) Chaisse and Konan got along really well.

The bell rang signaling for lunch to be over and Chaisse, Hidan, Kisame, and Konan headed to gym. Konan gave Chaisse her uniform which was a black form-fitting T-shirt with the school emblem in white at the back, along with black basketball shorts with 3 white stripes on the sides. She re-tied her hair up into a high ponytail. "Hey c'mon Christina everybody's out there already!" Konan said from the door. "Ok! Just give me a minute; you go on ahead I'll catch up!" Chaisse cried back. "Ok!" when Chaisse heard the door close and made sure no one else was around before speaking into her earpiece.

"So far everything's going into plan," Chaisse said.

'_**Good now before you go out there try to look like a total klutz so that no one suspects anything,' **_Saki informed her.

"Hey, Saki?" Chaisse asked.

'_**Yeah?'**_ Saki asked.

"What happened to Rukia I haven't heard from her in a while?" Chaisse asked.

'_**Oh I tied her to a chair and duck taped her mouth shut, because she wouldn't stop whining about the mission is boring,' **_she replied challantly.

Chaisse sweatdropped, "Oh, Ok, well I'll talk to you later I gotta make myself super clumsy now."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done part 2! Woo hoo! Now please review….. Or else *cue thunder and lightning* Mwuahahahahaaaa!<strong>

**Oh and my chapters won't really be that long because I have limited time on the computer and laptop cuz my brother hogs it 24/7.**

**Ok bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Look at chapter one for disclaimer I do not like to repeat myself.

_'Thoughts' _

"Talking"

* * *

><p>School had just let out and Chaisse was now stuffing her homework into her back pack, as if she was actually going to do them. She walked out the doors finding the guys and girl (Konan) there at the entrance, with some guy that had an orange swirly mask that looked like a lollipop. He was screaming something and Hidan finally had enough and locked the kid into a head lock. By now Chaisse was fairly close to them and managed to make out what the masked man was saying.<p>

"Ahhh! Deidara-sempai help Tobi! Hidan-kun is hurting Tobi!" He yelled. "Shut up you little fuck! You're giving me a fucking migrane!" Hidan yelled at him. And Deidara along with the others just stood there looking at the scene. Kisame was betting against Kakuzu about who would win. Kakuzu thought that Hidan would lose, whilst Kisame thought that Tobi would lose. _'Welll this is amusing,' _Chaisse sweat dropped.

Somehow the masked man got out of Hidan's brutal headlock and jumped onto the back of the unsuspecting girl. "Hi there pretty girl-chan! Tobi is Tobi, whose pretty girl-chan?" the guy known as 'Tobi' asked still sitting on the girl's back.

Chaisse started turning purple. "C-ca-can't... b-breath... g-get-'' she didn't have to finish her sentence because Hidan ripped Tobi off of her forcefully and quickly. "You little fucking idiot you could've killed her!" Hidan screamed hitting him upside the head. "Wahh! Tobi is sorry pretty girl-chan!" Tobi cried, he was on his knees pleading with waterfalls of tears pouring out his single eyehole.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kisame grudgingly give Kakuzu his money whilst Kakuzu was smirking. (Well Chaisse thought he was smirking, considering he wore that mask of his.) She stood up with the help of Konan and brushed herself off.

"Uh… it's ok?" Chaisse said more of a question. _'The hell? What the fucking hell just happened? That dude has serious strength! Now I see why Zero wants them… but why does he want them is the question? Ew that almost made zero sound like some creepy pedophile,' Chaisse_ thought, but shook it off_. _But it was true Tobi didn't look like much but he was really strong, but having him also escape that headlock left her shocked. The way Hidan ripped him off almost effortlessly also shocked her. _'I have to tell the girls this and make some tweaking on our plans.' _

"So pretty girl-chan what's your name?" Tobi again asked tilting his head in a childlike manner. "Christina Knight," Chaisse gave him a sweet smile that she was required to wear, much to her disgrace. Tobi took her hand and shook it rapidly causing her whole body to move up and down; afterwards Chaisse was just standing there with her eyes in swirls and stood dizzily. She swayed and Zetsu had to hold her still to stop her from falling. "Sorry he um… had candy," Zetsu apologized.

"Oh its fine I'm kinda used to it," Chaisse said. It was true Rukia gets like that sometimes, sort of like that time on her birthday Chaisse manage to get her hands on some new bombs that were just fresh out of the lab and wasn't allowed to be used yet. That girl was leaping with joy and hunted her down for the whole day just to give her, her most deadliest hug. That memory gave her shivers, when she thinks back to that day all she could see was Rukia tracking her down dressed in her military army uniform, with face paint on, carrying a big ass tranquilizer gun, yelling like Elmer Fud from looney toones.

Just then she remembered about Saki's lack of patience and her demonic attitude about having to wait. "I gotta go I just remembered something, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" She said almost in fear. Zestu and Sasori just watched the retreating figure of the girl until she was out of sight.

* * *

><p>-With the gang-<p>

Hidan started choking tobi for almost killing Chaisse. Tobi was yelling like a maniac. Deidara was shouting at Tobi to shut up. Kakuzu and Kisame were betting again. Zetsu was watching the scene with amusement. Pein and Itachi were rubbing their temples in annoyance. Konan and Sasori were acting like they didn't know these idiots.

"Hey Where's pretty girl-chan?" Tobi asked while Hidan was still shaking him with his hands around the neck of the swirly masked boy. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked towards Zetsu. "She said she had to go, she remembered something she had to do, though the way she said it almost sounded as if she was frightened." He replied.

"She's hiding something," Sasori stated bluntly. "Huh? What do you mean?" Deidara asked. "I agree I can see it when she's talking and the way she acts, it's almost as if she's choosing her words carefully and the way she acts it's almost as if she's uncomfortable, like she's not herself. And when you ask her something she hesitates to answer." Itachi stated. Everybody just stared at him. "What?" he asked. "Dude that's the longest you've ever spoken," Kisame said. "Hn," The uchiha replied and said nothing more. (What you expected him to talk after that? I think he said enough for a month.)

"I wonder what her fucking secret is…" Hidan said. "Let it go, we'll make a plan about it tomorrow, right now let's all go home," Pein said and the gang dispersed.

* * *

><p>-Next day at school-<p>

They were sitting at their lunch table without Tobi because he was older than the rest and had different lunch. When Chaisse heard that he was the oldest she did a spit take with the milk she was drinking, coincidently right when they told her that. Some laughed but some just looked on with amused expressions, at her actions.

"You're kidding me right?" Chaisse asked in between of her coughing fit,after her oh so attractive spit-take. "Well believe it bitch!" Hidan yelled. Chaisse deadpanned, "It was a rhetorical question, and I can't believe it because last time I checked my name **wasn't** bitch."

Hidan just 'hmphed' and turned away. _'Wow talk about immature,' _The blonde streaked raven thought.

Someone tapped the said girl on the shoulder. She turned around to reveal a girl that had a princess cut hairstyle (just like Hinata's in Shippuden) it was black with red tips at the end, with blue, purple and green streaks. Now if you're wondering if it's dyed…. It's not. It's sorts of like Chaisse being neither blonde nor brunette.

Chaisse's eyes turned into wide saucers. "Hello," Saki said in a sickly sweet tone but with a warm smile. Let's now take a look at what is running through Chaisse's mind.

'_Holy Fucking Shit! What the fuck is she doing here! Holy hell! Is that a smile? Wait a minute; is she here as a back-up? What the hell does this mean that the mission is still going to take longer? If it is I'm so going to kill that motherfucking Zero! There ain't now way in hell that I'm going to keep wearing this fucking uniform! ZERO!' _

Now back to reality.

"Hey you're the new kid Sadie Hopkins right?" Saki/Sadie nodded. "C'mon I'll Show you around the school. I'll see you guys in class, bye!" Chaisse dragged Saki away before the others could say anything. She dragged Saki off into a secluded part of the school, and then started her way of coping with things…. By yelling her lungs out. "Ok! What the hell are you doing here? Does this mean it'll take longer? Cause if it is I'm going fucking beat the living shit out of Zero!" Her questions kept on firing one after another along with very colorful vocabulary and death threats. Finally she ran out of breath and sat on the ground exhausted. Saki pulled out the earplugs she put in during Chaisse's rant and answered, "I'm here because Rukia got bored, called Zero and told him that if he doesn't let us make this mission fast she'll uh…. You know do something to his uh… 'collection', so he sent me here to check up on you and tell you that the plan will take action right after school, now that's over with.'' The bell rang and the girls headed to class which they both shared.

* * *

><p>-After school-<p>

"Ok so we're going to follow Christina and maybe then we could figure out what she's hiding, Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and Tobi follow her on foot and we'll follow her in the car," Pein said, just as the said girl arrived. Chaisse met the gang and talked for a bit and left. The on foot followed her not long after and the others that were driving got into Peins tricked out, awesome, and very expensive looking, hummer.

They followed her around for a bit, but then this black van that had all the windows tinted pitch black opened and two sets of arms pulled her into it. She yelped in surprise but her mouth was covered by a gloved hand. The van then sped away, leaving dust behind.

The guys stared shock at the scene. "Holy fuck! someone just kidnapped Christina!" Hidan shouted. The Hummer was already beside them and they were piling in, and started to pursuit the van that kidnapped their new friend. It now turned into a car chase. Pein literally had the pedal to the metal. And the others in the van just kept on shouting for him to go faster (A/N: ok I know that just sounded wrong, but I didn't mean it that way you pervs!)

The pitch black van turned a corner and headed into an old abandoned warehouse. Pein made the hummer go into a screeching halt and everyone piled out.

They approached the entrance carefully and spotted the van in the center of the room. The old warehouse looked like a typical abandoned one. It was empty with only a few railings and old crates spread out around the whole place. Spider webs clattered the corners and made friends with dust bunnies. It was quiet, the only noise you were able to hear would be the footsteps they caused. They approached the back door of the van, hearing a slight thump from inside, the closer they got, the louder it went. Now they stood before it awaiting the sight of their friend being tied with chains and was bloodied and bruised. Finally the overwhelming feeling of dread became unbearable for a certain white haired purple eyed male, he threw open the door and found…..

* * *

><p>-With Chaisse-<p>

She was walking down the road to the rendezvous point fully aware of what was taking place. _'well ain't that cute they think I have no clue they are following me,' _she smirked, _'if they were going to follow me they should at least make sure I don't notice the hummer following me, and that I don't spot it from my peripheral vision. But I have to_ _give them props for trying.' _

The girl kept on walking when an all too familiar van pulled up beside her and a pair of outstretched arms grabbed her, as if she was actually being kidnapped. The arms pulled her into the van and Chaisse stumbled onto the floor.

"Nice acting," Rukia said from the driver's seat. "Thanks!" Saki and Chaisse said. "Here hurry up and get changed." Saki said giving her, her spy uniform. Yup you've guessed it Saki and Chaisse are spies, along with their friend Rukia. Rukia has a princess hair cut too, and deep blood red eyes (sort of like sharingan red.)

They were sent on a mission to take Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein and Konan to the base. They had no idea why Zero their 'boss' or more like an older brother to them, besides Chaisse's older brother Kent of course, wanted them to get them.

"Thank the gods!" Chaisse said, taking it.

Her uniform was a black turtle neck long sleeve, which ended mid biceps. She wore black leggings that went to her ankles and tie up 1 inch heeled, combat boots that ended mid shin. It was mandatory for girls to wear a skirt so she wore a black pleaded skirt that had slits up the sides, for easier movements. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her bangs left covering her right eye; her bangs ended just where her nose did. She wore leather gloves that covered her fingers, reaching her elbow. It had three metal buckles on the arm part so that she could strap her daggers in them in case someone came close enough for a fatal blow. She had one of those gun holster things that police had to carry their guns so that they were hidden in their coat, only with more holsters for her never ending supply of weapons, sometimes when she had to go to a serious mission she would have her trusty AK-47 strapped and ready, on her back. Besides those she had many more secret weapons hidden and from the outside it was as if she had none at all because she would wear her black leather trench coat on. It ended right above her knees so she could get the knives from her boots.

Saki was wearing a V-neck top black top that has a long sleeve on one side (left side) and on the other is a t-shirt (right) sleeve. She has a finger-less glove that has 6buckles designing it. It goes one inch from her elbow and in the buckles if you unclasp it it spits out poison syringes on the first 3 and the others has poison gas in it. Inside that top she's wearing a Black tanktop with fishnet cami over it. She has black spandex (or whatever material is flexible enough for spy missions) capris with pockets on it (like boy skate shorts (i dunno what theyre called) that go a bit below the knee) and the pockets all contain either poison (sleeping, paralyzing, killing, etc.) syringes, capsules, gas capsules, powder, etc., antidotes for each poison (all either syringes or capsules) or tools to break into doors or to hack into systems. She has black boots with one inch heel. (the heels have a hidden storage area) (think Sakura's shippuden shoes) She also has different accessories on like a necklace that detects any poison or powder of any kind on items such as food, headsets that are disguised as earrings (Those that DON'T dangle), and the bobby pins that can be used for pick locking (it also opens to those knives that have different kinds of tools onto them like screw, pliers, files, etc.) and a belt that has some bags on the sides (think Deidara's clay bags, only a bit smaller) that contain medical items like herbs, poison, bandages, etc. She IS the medic from the trio afterall.

Rukia was dressed in a black tank top with a black overtop that are go until the elbows (hanging off both shoulders) She has her hair on a pony-tail with her bangs clipped to the side by bobby pins (think Deidara but all the hair is up and the bobby pins are used for picking locks and are those knives that have many tools in it i.e. Screw, file, etc.) She was wearing a black skirt with slits on both sides that reached like 3 inches above her knees. She has black leggings under it. (goes 2 inches below her knees) She has black shoes on with 1 inch heels on it. (heels also have compartment to keep stuff in) (shoes are like Hinata's from Shippuden) She has a bag strapped to her right thigh that contains bombs like smoke, stink, poison (made by Saki :D), sleeping, paralyzing, killing(those are just some) bombs. She has a bag strapped on diagonally (like a on shoulder backpack but a lot tinier; size is like one of Deidara's clay bags) that contains explosive items. Like bombs, capsules, etc. Strapped on her waist she has a bag (like Deidara's bags but she only has one on her right) that contains technology that are used for hacking, tracking, etc. She has small netbook laptop that has a case around it so it wouldn't break if dropped and a keyboard (like those Ipad keyboards) also included in her technology stuff. She has this mini tracker chips that can be used to track items and people. Some of them can work it's way inside the person's skin and can't be felt because of the numbing poison (made by Saki) that it spreads upon installation to the skin. She had her headset disguised as earrings as well. (not DANGLES) and her mic part was disguised as her necklace.

It was a little hard to get dressed because the hummer, Pein and the others were in was chasing them causing Chaisse to go back and forth and back then forth and so on….

They got into an old abandoned warehouse, jumped out then shot their grappling hooks onto the ceiling. They veered up to the top and hung on waiting for the right moment to strike. After seeing the others open the door to find Saki's Knock-out gas sprayer, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame, fell to the ground unconscious. The girls jumped down from the ceiling and quickly immobilized Sasori, Pein, and Kakuzu by putting drugged handkerchiefs to their noses and cut off their air way so that they had no choice but to gasp in the drug. Those three also fell to the ground unconscious. Then they went after Konan, Itachi, and Zetsu by hitting their pressure points. The last thing they all saw was blackness covering them up like a blanket. The girls looked at them all sleeping on the floor before loading them into the black van.

They had no idea what would await them, nor the adventures that they would encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>And Done! I managed to get this chapter out and a little longer.<strong>

**Now I'm thinking of doing a Halloween special after the next chapter. Anyways R&R people! Peace! *poofs out all cool like* **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rukia and Saki. I only own Chaisse and the other characters I dream up.

"talking"  
><em>'thoughts'<em>

* * *

><p>"Urgh! Un," a groan sounded through the darkly lit room, breaking the silence that was once there. "Deidara?"<br>"Itachi that you, un?" Deidara asked looking at where the voice came from. The room was so dark you could barely see anything.  
>"Yeah," Itachi replied.<br>"Where are we un?" Deidara asked.  
>"I don't know so far you and I are the only one awake." Just as the Uchiha ended another groan erupted throughout the room.<p>

Pein woke up feeling groggy, "What is that horrid smell?"  
>"What smell un?" Deidara asked. "Deidara is that you?" Pein asked.<br>"Yeah and Itachi is up too un, now what smell are you talking about? I don't smell anything," Deidara replied sniffing the air looking for the smell.

"Never mind it's fading, I think it's from that piece of cloth that person put on me when we got knocked out,"  
>by now everybody was waking up, everyone besides Tobi and Hidan. Those two were both sleeping beside each other. Tobi was on his stomach. And Hidan on his back, with his arms and legs spread out like a starfish. Tobi rolled over raising his arm and let it fall to his side, coincidently the side Hidan was on. Tobi ended up smacking Hidan on the face <strong>HARD. <strong>

"Agh! What the fuck? That hurt!" Hidan jumped awake and smacked Tobi upside the head. Tobi was jolted awake and was now screaming and whining that he was a good boy and he didn't mean to hit Hidan. Hidan just ignored him and kept on cussing….. loudly -.-' . Deidara was yelling at Tobi to shut up and Kakuzu was trying to shut Hidan up, Hidan just called Kakuzu a money whore and Kakuzu was now trying to strangle him… and Everything then went downhill from there.

The lights in the room turned on, blinding everyone momentarily and a man in his 20's entered. The white walls of the room kept them blinding preventing them from looking at the man, by the time their eyes adjusted they took a closer look at him. He had black ink hair nicely trimmed. He wore sunglasses and a suit. He smiled warmly at them, " Ah.. I see you're finally awake."  
>"Where are we?" Pein asked. "Introductions first, don't you think?" the man smirked, "My name is Zero and no need to introduce yourselves I already know, as for where your are…" he smiled and paused, "You are in the U.C.F a training center for people with skills, skills that can allow you to be a spy, or as some might call an assassin, you—''<br>"ZEROO!" a screech that sounded like a girls voice cut him off, "Get your ass down here!"  
>Zero sweatdropped. He called back nervously, "B-Be there in a minute! Ugh… I swear she's worse than the wife sometimes," he muttered the last part under his breath.<br>"I HEARD THAT! NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" the voice screeched and Zero was now sweating nervously.  
>"Please excuse me, I apologize for this but I will send someone to show you around and explain things." He walked out the room.<p>

The others just stood there looking at the place where he was, unsure of what to do. "So what now?" Kisame asked breaking the awkward silence (A/N: awkward silence! gay baby born moment! Sorry I just had to do that and FYI I have nothing against gays, les, or bi's….. though I did get checked out by a lesbian in our school *shiver* not a nice experience.)  
>As soon as the question was asked they looked to Pein, "Well considering we have no idea where 'here' is I guess we have no choice but to stay.'' He answered.<br>"I agree trying to escape a building filled with highly trained spies is not the best idea," Tobi said, but for some reason his voice was deeper and scarier.

"T-Tobi? You ok un?" deidara asked slightly afraid at the sudden change.  
>"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" everybody sweat dropped at the boys action. Yup he's alright.<br>"Sometimes I think the little ass whip was dropped as a baby," Hidan grumbled.

The door once again opened to reveal…. "SADIE!" everybody shouted.  
>"What are you doing here!" Deidara and Hidan asked. "Follow me and I'll explain," Sadie said walking away. A few steps later she stopped and realized no one was following her. She turned around staring at the 10 others looking at her as if she just grew two heads. "Well? Are you going to come or just stand there looking like fools? I don't have all day you know," She shifted her weight onto her left leg crossing her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.<p>

The others got over their shock and approached her. They entered a room filled with people bustling around, men in suits talking into sleeves with ear pieces in their ears, people in lab coats doing experiments and holding clipboards, occasionally scribbling down something. The walls were blinding white, large T.V. screens hung off the walls with complicated things popping up. The floors were squeaky clean, not a single speck on it. Above there were balconies with elevators being seen through the glass windows.

(A/N: if you don't get the image of the place just imagine the headquarters from the movie: Men in Black)

"Welcome to U.C.F headquarters, here you will be trained to become the next generation of spies. Our main goal is to keep countries and innocent civilians safe. Most medical cures are being made by the labs here and stuff… Blah blah blah, I'm not going to go through all that stuff 'cause honestly it bores me. You're here because you have the skills to enter this organization, you will become part of T.S.C or teenage spy cadets, blah blah blah a whole lot of other junk, now any questions? And oh! Befor I forget my name is Saki not Sadie that was just a name for our mission to capture you and take you here." Sadie I mean Saki said in a complete monotone voice, with her face free from all emotions except boredom.

"What about our families? Wouldn't they get worried about us?" Itachi asked.  
>"No worries they have been told that you have been sent to an elite private boarding school. You will be able to see them during Christmas break or whenever it's absolutely necessary, and you are not allowed to speak one word about this place to the outside world," Her eyes turned cold and fierce. "and if you do….. you'll be exterminated with no trace of your existence from this world."<p>

They gulped in fear. Somehow everything she said didn't show that she was kidding around.

"So your real name is Saki? Sadie-chan" Tobi asked still not catching on. Everybody sighed at the man's denseness.  
>"Yes," Saki said indifferently.<br>"Then Tobi shall call you Saki-chan!" he declared proudly.  
>"Follow me I'll show you where you'll be staying," she walked off.<br>_'I can't believe this is the same quiet girl from school," _everybody thought.

* * *

><p>-A few minutes later-<p>

"Charge!"  
>a series of clatters and thumps followed afterwards. Saki quickened her pace and pushed the door open to the living room. The Other 10 followed suit and stopped dead at their tracks.<p>

The living room was connected to the kitchen/dining room by an arch entry way. It had a BIG jungle gym off to a corner behind the L shaped leather couch. And in the middle the couch sat with a flat screen T.V in front and a small table underneath holding some game stations. The walls were a bright white. And the floors were hard wood. There was a glass wall off to the right letting you see over trees and a perfect view of when the sun sets, if you look closely you can see a beach not too far away with the waves crashing onto the coast. Off into a corner of the room it led down into a hallway where the girl's room was located. A separate hallway was made to lead for the boys rooms. Now this place would be considered a really cool looking place to live in but at the moment the furniture were turned upside down and there were marshmallows scattered everywhere. There were bags of chips halfway eaten on the ground. Some clothes like hoodies and shoes were lying around.

"OH YEAH! That's right! Feel the wrath of the… MARSHMALLOWS!" Christina stood atop a jungle gym, using a marshmallow gun and shooting another girl that was on the ground ducking and rolling, also firing back with a marshmallow gun.

(A/N: in case you don't know they're guns that shoot marshmallows. People actually sell them for real along with marshmallow bow and arrows. They're so cool! I want one! That way when I get hungry I can just shoot one into my mouth and attack annoying teachers if they say I can't use one in school :3 )

"YAH!" Christina cried and kept on shooting, "Take that, and that, and tha— oh shit!'' a marshmallow, she shot made its way through the air and landed right on top of a not so amused looking Pein and a very pissed off, (OCD, might I add) Saki. The fluffy treat landed atop of Pein's head and onto Saki's head. Before it could touch the ground Tobi darted after it.

"CANDYYYY!" he cried and started eating the other marshmallows on the floor. The two girls that were previously shooting at each other took this as a chance.

"RUN!" they both screamed and dove into the tunnels of the jungle gym. Neither one wanting to face the wrath of Saki.

"Oh no you don't" and quicker than anyone could blink Saki had them both by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" they begged. "Now when I come back from showing them around, you BOTH, WILL make this place SPARKLESS Got it," her voice was a dangerous calm tone, "now introduce yourselves then get to cleaning.''

"Yes ma'am,'' they both held their ears in pain.

"Oh, Hey guys," Christina greeted as if nothing happened 3 seconds ago.  
>"Christina! You're here too?" Kisame asked.<br>"Yup," she said, "and my name isn't really Christina."  
>"Figures," Kakuzu grumbled.<br>"Anyways," she continued ignoring the greedy bastards comment, "Pleasure to meet you…. Officially. The name's Chaisse sterling," She gave a salute.  
>"And I am Rukia Tashahiro," The other girl said and linked arms with Chaisse, saluting along with her.<p>

"Ok since that's done," Saki interrupted, "both of you CLEAN,NOW. And remember I want it SPOTLESS. And you guys follow me I'll show you to your rooms."

They followed behind wondering what life would be like living here.

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! I'm so sorry for not updating! I didn't have time to update at all since my parents and brother hog the computer and laptop 247! But never fear I managed to snag it before anyone else could. And Now I must bid you farewell because Snow is coming over for the night. YAY! :3 (btw I call my friend snow cause it's my nickname for her because we both love the snow and she calls me abyss because… well simply because my mind is a bottomless pit of unpleasant things, it's true I even have a motto for it. It goes like this: "Of course I'm out of my mind! It's dark and scary in there!")  
>adios amigos!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki spies chap 5

Look at other chapters for disclaimer

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

><p>=Normal POV=<p>

"Good morning," Rukia yawned as she entered the kitchen. Pein, Konan, Saki and Itachi were the only ones there at the moment. Chaisse entered not long after but she looked more like she was sleep walking instead. Chaisse plopped herself onto the chair by the island, her forehead immediately meeting the counter of the island.

"I thought you two were the type to sleep in 'till noon," Konan asked sipping her coffee.

"We are but if we don't get up Saki would send a stink bomb into our rooms to wake us up," Rukia answered rubbing her eyes tiredly. They looked at Saki incredulously, whilst she calmly sipped the warm cup of coffee currently occupying her hands.

"Exactly why you two should wake the others up before I get to them," she smirked as the two other assassins grudgingly got up…. Well more like Rukia kicking Chaisse's chair down and Chaisse falling to the ground cursing profanities under her breath.

The two spies stood in the hallway wide awake, wearing smug smirks on their faces.

"Ready?'' Chaisse asked, holding two airhorns, one in each hand.

"I was born ready," Saki said, holding up two cymbals.

"Then lead the way my friend."

One thing for sure was that Chaisse and Rukia didn't hesitate one bit. Both of them walked down the boys' hallway screaming at the top of their lungs, pressing the bullhorns, and crashing the cymbals. Both of them opened the doors to their rooms as they walked down making sure to keep the ruckus to maximum level.

Left and right you can see teenage boys walking out of their rooms, some holding their ears trying to get their sense of hearing back. They didn't look to happy about it at all.

Chaisse frowned noticing that one specific person wasn't awake yet.

"Where's Hidan?" She asked the others.

"Don't know, un," Deidara said picking at his ear.

"Idiot's probably still asleep," Kakuzu grunted glaring at the two, "though I don't see how he can still be asleep after that wake up call."

"Tobi's still sleepy," Tobi said, sitting cross legged on the floor rubbing his eyes with a closed fist.

"Rukia," Chaisse said snapping her fingers, "c'mon you and I have unfinished business." With that she stalked off with a very creepy smirk on her face. The others headed for the kitchen. Tobi clinging onto Deidara's leg with the said person furiously trying to shake off the sleeping boy on the ground. Giving up Deidara decided to walk to the kitchen dragging him along.

Chaisse stood beside Hidan's bed putting an air horn on both side of his face. Rukia stood above him holding the cymbals above his head.

"One… Two…." Chaisse whispered, "and…. THREE!" with that Chaisse pressed the buttons on the air horns, letting out a **really** loud honk. Hidan bolted straight up, wide eyes and hair a mess, just as Rukia was crashing the cymbals together with Hidan's head in between of the cymbals. To say at the least Hidan was not pleased.

Both girls rolling on the ground laughing until their side cramped.

"Oh… hah.. hah…" Rukia chocked out in between laughs.

"Your face… it was….. so damn funny," Chaisse doubled over in another laughing fit again. Both desperately trying hard to contain their laughter, not noticing the fuming silver haired albino.

"Ok, ok, I'm good," Chaisse said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah," Rukia agreed fanning her face.

They stared back at him only to end up trying to hold back their laughter, instead they came out snickering uncontrollably.

Hidan growled and chased the two girls out.

"Mother fuckers! You're going to die!" He yelled as they scrambled away still snickering.

* * *

><p>-after breakfast-<p>

"I'm bored,'' Chaisse said, she was upside down on the monkey bars of the jungle gym, her legs hooked into the bars to hold her up as her arms laid limply in the air.

"Urgh," the others groaned in agreement.

"Then get off of there and show the others around the training wing," Saki twitched.

"Do I have to?'' Chaisse whined, flailing her arms around.

Saki's eyebrow twitched. "You were the one whining about something to do, now you got what you want so **go**," she growled through her teeth.

Chaisse flinched and flipped off the monkey bars. "Well then let's go," with that she marched to the doors.

"Um… Chaisse," Rukia cried out.

Chaisse stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Yeah?"

"You're still in Pj's."

She looked down and noticed she was wearing her black Pj's with tiny little knives all across it and her fluffy black slippers with wolf ears on the end. Chaisse rubbed her back sheepishly flushing ever so slightly at her own stupidness.

"Right, be right back," she left to change.

* * *

><p>Chaisse came out wearing a fitting black wife beater. Black cargo shorts that ended above her knees about a good 2 inches, chains were attached to the side. And her simple white high cuff converse.<p>

"OK now," Chaisse points towards the door and screams with a pirate accent, "onward my men!" She charged forward running. The others looked after her with giant sweatdropps on their head.

"Is it always like this, un?" Deidara asked looking at the other two spies.

"Sadly yes," Saki replied sighing, "now I suggest you hurry up or you won't be able to find her."

After Rukia dragged Chaisse back, the tour began. First they went through the academic wing, then the physical wing, afterwards was the lab wing, then finally the extra wing. The guys were introduced to some of the instructors.

"Why are they called instructors instead of teachers?" Kisame asked.

"Simple, it's because they not like teachers, I mean they teach you and all but it's a bit different than that, see if they were teachers then they would have you as their responsibility, and if you die or get hurt in combat then it automatically becomes their fault for not teaching you correctly," Rukia explained.

People nodded in understanding.

"Yo! Chai! Rue! Saki!" a voice called through the halls.

Everyone turned towards the voice from behind, finding a man in his mid twenties wearing the standard suit with glasses and earpiece in his ear. He would've looked cool with his blonde hair slicked back and all but all 'coolness' disappeared as he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Who the hell is the dork?" Hidan cocked his head to the groaning boy on the floor.

"Jimmy," Saki acknowledge him with a simple nod.

Chaisse snickered at the man's misfortune. "Always 'gotta make an entrance ne?"

Rukia and the others were fighting back snickers. The man just grins and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"R-right well Zero wants to see you guys and the newbies," he stammers.

As realization catches him his eyes go wide, "OH! I forgot to introduce myself, the name's agent Jim 9424, nice to meet you all."

"Likewise, I am Pein," Pein greets as he introduces the others.

"Well nice meeting you but I have to go so bye!" Jimmy bounds off to god knows where.

"We better get there now," Saki said.

Walking down the corridor Sasori asks, "Is 9424 Really his last name?"

"Tobi thinks that's a weird name," Tobi declares pointing his finger in the air.

"No it's not," Chaisse explains, "it's necessary for him 'cus he's part of a group that is in the double agent group, and if his last name were to get out enemies would find out somehow and attack or possibly kill innocent people linked to him. There's no need for us to hide it because most agencies in the world already have info on us and the fact that our relatives are already close to extinction."

Chaisse's expression was hard and serious, behind her now stony cold eyes you can just about see the fire. She quickly shakes it off as if it never happened and walked forward with her arms behind her head.

"We're here," she states casually.

Chaisse opens the door and everyone files into a room. The rooms was dark but not pitch black dark. The floor length blinds let sunlight through the glass window wall. A mahogany desk stood in front of the window. Zero was sitting behind the desk in a plush chair. As they enter he lets out a blinding smile that can be clearly seen even in the darkness.

"Good you're here," He states.

"Get on with it," Saki crosses her arms in irritation.

"Impatient as ever Saki," He smiles, "anyways I've come to a decision."

The others leaned forward prodding him to continue.

"That….." He seemed to enjoying the torture of making them anticipate.

"Oh for fucks sake ZERO SPIT IT OUT!" Chaisse screamed.

Zero just smiled, "You three will be training them so that they can become part of the T. S. C."

"…." His words hung in the air.

"WHAT! (un)"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so so so so sorry for not updating but I have been really busy with basketball since it started and with my guitar and my midterms, but since those are done I found some time to update and other good news during the season we went from sixth in the whole league to second place! :D and I do not know when I can update again so just have hope and be patient with me. and i'm sorry for this being so short.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki spies chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki or any of the naruto cast, I only own chaisse and some of the Oc's I make up. My nee-chan owns Rukia and Saki so copying is a 'no-no' :3

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

'sounds'

* * *

><p>"WHAT! (un)," Everyone screamed in inusion.<p>

Chaisse and Rukia didn't waste a second and were now leaning against Zero's desk screaming denials at him.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT!" CHaisse screamed.

"I CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF A GOLDFISH! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TRAIN THEM!" Rukia stated.

The rest of the one sided argument continued. Zero knew that they would not take this lightly but didn't know that they would take it THIS bad. The two wore evil looks on their faces when Saki decided to step in.

"You wouldn't mind waiting in the hallway do you?" She asked the ten others that were staring at the scene in front of them. Saki led them to the door.

"This may get a little… Rowdy so I'm going to ask you to stay and wait out here as we sort this out."

Saki closed the door leaving them to themselves.

Hidan whistled, "Who knew the skinny bitch can be scary."

Kisame laughed, "Why is our little Hidan scared?"

Kisame started making baby faces at the said albino.

"Fuck no! The hell would I be scared of the skinny bitch?"

"Maybe because you are," Kakuzu grunted.

"You wanna start you moneywhore!"

"Idiot would you keep it down, you're making too much noise."

"Make me you Money fucker!" Hidan cackled. Next thing you know Kakuzu's hands are on his neck trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"Both of you stop it," Pein rubbed his temples.

"Hidan-kun and Kakuzu-san are not good boys," Tobi stated wagging his finger accusingly at them, "Tobi's a good boy! Right senpai?"

"NO YOUR NOT!" Deidara shouted annoyed by him, "TOBI IS A BAD BOY!"

Tobi started screaming that he was a good boy and Deidara was shouting at him. Kakuzu and Hidan were at it again. Kisame was laughing uncontrollably. Sasori was trying to shut up the 'brat'. Itachi was leaning against the wall doing… Nothing. Pein and Konan were desperately trying to tend their now growing headache. And Zetsu was….. somewhere no one knew.

"QUIET!" Pein had enough and was now in creepy ring leader mode. Everybody froze at the command.

'BANG!'

'Clash!'

'Thump!'

Noises came from the office. Looking at each other they rushed to the door opening the door to see quite a sight.

Chaisse was on Zero's desk holding a very scared looking man by the collar. Rukia was behind the said man brandishing a knife with a crazed look on her face. Finally Saki was aiming a dart at Zero. The dart had green substance dripping from the tip looking REALLY girls took notice of the others entering the office.

"Uh… this is not what it looks like?" Chaisse started.

"heh heh yeah not what it looks… like," Rukia said sheepishly.

"A-anyways back to what we were talking before," Zero stuttered, wiping the nervous sweat that was running down his face. Chaisse got off of him and was now scowling. Rukia put her knife away and Saki recomposed herself.

"They will not be training you full time but only half time, instead of training you in the education part they will be teaching you how to fight and get into shape, along with the assistance of their old fighting instructor," Zero sat down into his chair and gave off an award winning smile, as if nothing happened minutes ago.

"You just love to make my life a living hell," Chaisse grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Why? Why does it have to be him?" Rukia wailed, "anybody but him, please! Heck I'd take that beluga whale instead of 'him.'"

Now the guys were just as confused on whom this 'him' is. Surely whoever it was he wasn't that bad… Right?

"Well now that we have a compromise you are dismissed," Zero said ignoring the girls constant whining.

Before anymore could be said, they found themselves in the hallway in front of a locked office door.

The three spies sighed in defeat. Chaisse turned to the newbies and said, "Hope you guys are prepared."

* * *

><p>-Back at the loft-<p>

Chaisse and Rukia were off into a corner sulking and growing mushrooms (1). Everyone was at a loss on why they were so badly disappointed.

"The hell is up with the damn bitches?" Hidan growled after tripping on a loose mushroom that wandered away from the corner. He approached them and said, "If you're going to grow some damn mushrooms in her then keep them the fuck with you! I fucking tripped on the damn thing!"

He threw the mushroom at them successfully hitting Chaisse on the head. Everybody expected a rampage to happen but nothing did.

"Wah! Senpai! Chai-chan and Rue-chan are dying!" Tobi cried, "Tobi doesn't want them to die! Wah!"

"They're not going to die Tobi,'' Saki said, stopping Deidara from answering. She entered the living room from the kitchen holding a cup of tea.

"They've been like this since we got back, are you sure they're okay?" Konan asked.

"Yeah they will be they're just over reacting," Saki once again just calmly sipped her tea and sat down reading a book. The others sweat dropped at her calmness.

"We're not over reacting!" the former two that were sulking were now up and back to themselves.

"That man is a devil!" Chaisse cried.

"He is not human!" Rujkia added.

"By the way who is this man you're talking about?" Sasori asked.

Suddenly all the lights in the room went out and flashlights were under their heads creating a creepy shadow effects over their face. The room dropped 20 degrees in temperature. Making everyone in the room shiver.

"He goes by the name of…" Chaisse started in a creepy tone.

"The Green Beast," they finished off together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is short but i only have a short amount of time to write this so enjoy! and Please review it keeps me going <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note

Hey guys I'm sorry to say this, but this story will be on hiatus. I recently just haven't gotten any inspiration or new ideas on how to continue this story. I probably will be rewriting the whole thing and making some major changes. So… yeah sorry. But no doubt I'll still continue it sometime down the road.

Until next time, bye!


End file.
